dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Meta Knight
Bowser vs Meta Knight 'is ZombieSlayer23's seventeenth DBX! Description ''Season 2 Episode 2! Super Mario Bros. vs Kirby! Villain battles are always fun! If you think about it, their are lots of Nintendo villains in the world, but these 2 are one of the most popular! Which main antagonist from a Nintendo video game that has a main enemy will come out on top? The Koopa King or the mysterious swordsman? Who do you want to win? Bowser Meta Knight Intro '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Bowser, waiting for his Goombas to return with his prized possession, sat lazily on his throne. When would my stupid henchmen arrive? ''Bowser finally got up from his chair and walked outside of the building. ''I will teach those Goombas a thing or two about being late! ''Bowser, fire erupting throughout the entire lair, stung at his skin like mosquito bites. A noise was heard, and Bowser expected that the henchmen had arrived. But when he turned around, a ship crashed into his lair. Bowser, infuriated, roared in pure rage and stomped over to the ship. Out of the ship came a small fighter, a sword gripped tightly in his hand. Bowser: ''YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAIR? The fighter faced Bowser, chuckling to himself softly. Meta Knight: I am Meta Knight, do not dare speak to me in that tone.... Unless you have a death wish? Bowser gritted his teeth and laughed. Bowser: Arrogant brats thinking they run the place! I think I'm going to teach you a thing or two! Bowser crushed his fists against one another, ready to rumble. Meta Knight chuckled and swung his blade at Bowser..... HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U OST) Meta Knight instantly teleported from sight, curiosity coursing throughout Bowser. The king heard a noise behind him and the koopa instantly lunged forwards, barely dodging an attack from MK's sword. The swordsman laughed as Bowser did so. Meta Knight: Fool! This'll be over in seconds... As Meta Knight teleported once more, Bowser predicted where MK was going to attack, and Bowser instantly thrust his fist backwards. MK instantly appeared, but in less than a second the fist was crushed into MK's face, knocking the villain through a small pillar. MK quickly got up from the attack and flew himself at Bowser. The king tried swiping his furious claws at MK, but the swordsman easily dodged the attacks and struck downwards with his blade, leaving a nice and clean cut across Bowser's chest. Bowser roared in pure rage, grabbed Meta Knight by the tip of his blade and slammed him with brute force into the ground, a small eruption blowing from the ground. Fire blasted from the ground and erupted throughout the screen, a black star with whirling lightning appeared from no where, looking as menacing as ever. A bolt of lightning struck the side of the canyon, causing a big wave of rocks to fall to the ground. MK quickly teleported to the top of the canyon, leaving Bowser helplessly on the ground. Deciding to fight through the avalanche and to not give up, Bowser leaped into the air with his shell raised, crushing several rocks as he did so. Seconds before he reached the top of the canyon, Bowser slammed his foot right into the side of a giant boulder. The rock was sent crashing upwards to the top of the canyon, surprising MK greatly. MK tried teleporting away, but the speed of the rock was overwhelming. The boulder crashed into MK's entire body, launching the villain backwards. Bowser, with a final heave, managed to climb to the very top of the canyon. As Meta Knight slowly recovered from the heavy attack, Bowser sent several fireballs at MK's way. MK recovered just in time; he teleported away from the fireballs without hesitation, managing to teleport behind Bowser and taking the koopa king by surprise. MK kicked Bowser forwards, but with a simple heave of his sword, MK sent his sword slicing at Bowser and for his sword to come back into his grasp... Along with Bowser. Small trickles of blood fell from Bowser's skin to the ground as MK proceeded to strike Bowser down. This only infuriated the animal. Bowser sent a Bowser Bomb crashing into MK's chest, putting his full body wait on top of the villain. MK groaned in pain before Bowser sent a Whirling Fortress into MK's back, sending him flying backwards on the ground. Bowser laughed in trumph. Bowser: Ha! 'Shouldn't have messed with the Koopa King, squirt! MK rumbled in anger. MK: No longer expect mercy. (Cue: Theme of Oni - Super Street Fighter IV OST) MK teleported away, and as Bowser swung his fist behind him, expecting MK to appear from behind, MK appeared above Bowser and struck Bowser several times with his blade. After several seconds, MK landed a Shuttle Loop into Bowser's gut, sending him into the air. With a final Mach Tornado, Bowser was sent flying through a burnt tree and into the ground. MK: You should've listened.... MK teleported once more. ???: Know my power.... Bowser, taking no chances, launching himself into the air right on time. A blur of light appeared from no where and MK appeared, holding his sword tightly. MK: Im.... Impossible?! Bowser smiled at MK and launched himself into the air with a Whirling Fortress. MK countered the attack with a Dimensional Cape and another Drill Rush, but Bowser countered the attack just like MK and sent his fist crashing into MK's skull. The screen zoomed in on MK's exoskeleton, revealing a crack on MK's skull. MK dropped to the ground, defeated. Bowser: This is for my castle! Bowser sent another punch right into MK's face, but this time, the fist hit MK's jaw. Right on target, the swordsman's jaw came blasting right off of his head and MK's helmet cracked into nothing. MK could only scream in pain before Bowser proceeded to strike MK in the chin, blasting his head right off. MK's lifeless corpse slumped to the ground completely as Bowser laughed triumphantly over the dead corpse.... DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Bowser!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights